


This is Our Home

by zombified_queer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt fill: Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Once upon a time, a price ran from his father's house to a small cabin, where a kind bird took the little prince in, seeing the prince was good and kind, though guarded.





	This is Our Home

It's taken ages to get everything just right. Sakuya's never spent much time in the kitchen, but with the help of an online recipe, a few cooking videos, and his own determination, he's prepared a proper oden for Ryouta. 

When the door opens, Sakuya pauses in scrubbing the dishes. He can hear Ryouta sigh, the way the rock dove usually does when he shrugs off the maid cafe uniform of frills and ribbons. 

Sakuya rinses the last of the dishes, drying them before looking over at Ryouta. "I made dinner! So you'd better be hungry."

Ryouta grins from the sofa, where he's sprawled out comfortably. "I'm starved!"

Sakuya brings the oden, chest puffed out proudly, smirking. The dish has cooled slightly, but it's still warm enough to combat the encroaching winter chill.

Ryouta sits up, eyes wide. "I'm hungry, but I don't think I could eat all of it. Help me with it, Sakuya?"

Sakuya nods. "I will."

They eat together, Sakuya and Ryouta both on the couch. It's quiet, neither of them feeling the need to speak. Occasionally, Sakuya will offer a bite to Ryouta, who always accepts with a grin.

After dinner, the dishes left on the flimsy coffee table, Ryouta rests his head on Sakuya. "Why'd you make dinner tonight?"

Sakuya looks down at Ryouta, the fantail's face heating up. "You opened your home to me even when you didn't have much. And you're always working, so I needed to do something for you too."

"That's really mature of you, Sakuya," Ryouta coos. He pecks Sakuya's cheek.

"I've also done the laundry and most of the dishes," Sakuya adds. "I'm learning to iron, too, so your uniforms will look nice."

"Ironing? I had no idea you were so old-fashioned," Ryouta chuckles. "But you're so cool and nice, Sakuya."

Sakuya nods. "I try."


End file.
